$ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {2} \\ {1} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-2} & {2}\times{2} \\ {2}\times{1} & {2}\times{4} & {2}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {-4} & {4} \\ {2} & {8} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$